Beyond Dead
by ariniad
Summary: AU. 'Ia mungkin gila, ia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi, ia jelas tidak asal menebak semua hal tentang wanita itu, dan itu bukan karena bantuan data-data dari ruang kerjanya.' England-Fem!Indonesia. T for slight gore.
1. Chapter 1: H-5

Ia mengingat cuaca di pegunungan saat musim dingin ketika terbangun. Ketika kelopak matanya bergetar berusaha membuka; ketika mulutnya mengucap sedikit silabel tanpa makna.

Ia tahu ia tidak sedang berada di salah satu pegunungan tinggi dan ia juga tahu sekarang bahkan belum musim dingin― baru kemarin rasanya ia melangkahkan kaki di antara timbunan daun yang menguning; angin dingin mengiris tajam lapisan kulit, musim gugur baru saja datang dan belum saatnya pergi― jadi ia sedikit kalut. Takut. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?' Pertanyaan yang sungguh simpel.

Seandainya ia bisa mengucapkan beberapa baris kata.

"Uh... uhh..." tapi yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah erangan tak nyaman. Menggeliat pelan di atas permukaan dingin (Baja? Keramik? Yang manapun) yang begitu menusuk bagian belakang tubuh; seakan tak bersandang, dan perasaan itu memakan sedikit responsif hingga alarm personal berbunyi; ia menggeliat tak berhenti.

"Oh, _please,_ s_hut it out._" Gerutu berbahasa asing dengan aksen yang khas bergema, berdering dan saling memantul seperti bola pingpong di dalam gendang telinga maupun ruang otaknya. Ada bunyi kain tercabik bilah baja. "Aku takkan bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan rapi jika Nona terus menggeliat dan memberontak seperti ini."

"_I-I beg your pardon_?" Dengan kasual ia membalas seakan mengucap dalam bahasanya sendiri, walau nada yang keluar terlalu halus untuk didengar. Ia terbatuk kecil: tenggorokannya kering. Dan seperti ada lubang–suatu lubang, yang membuat tangannya gatal untuk bergerak dan menggaruk kerongkongan.

Hela napas kagum, bunyi cabik senyap sejenak. "Jadi, Nona mengerti _English_." Suara gunting yang awalnya sempat berhenti, kembali. "Sangat mengejutkan. Padahal yang kudengar Nona bahkan bukan orang sini; bahasa Inggris Nona bagus."

Ia ingin berucap terimakasih; walau rasanya itu tidak tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini karena ia masih punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikatakan daripada mengambil sedikit rasa bangga dari kemampuannya bermulti-bahasa― jadi mulutnya mengatup sejenak, lalu berdeham. Tenggorokannya masih terasa begitu mencekat, dan seakan seluruh oksigen yang telah terhisap keluar dari sana; ia merasa dicekik dari dalam.

"Si... Siapa? ...Kau..." _Mungkin tidak cukup, tidak cukup,_ batinnya memaksakan diri. Ia ingin berkata lebih banyak, bertanya lebih banyak. Dimana ia, tempat apa ini, kenapa ia berada disini... dan lain sebagainya. Begitu banyak hingga ia tidak bisa merangkainya satu-satu; tidak bisa secara beruntun menanyakannya― selain rasa tertekan yang menghimpit dadanya. Oh, ia terbatuk lagi.

_Kenapa disini udaranya dingin sekali?_

Bulir emerald mengarah padanya; ada kesan tajam dalam mata itu, seperti sedang menganalisis. Sebelum sang pemilik menghela napas panjang dan menarik salah satu sarung tangan karetnya lebih erat (...tunggu sebentar, apa yang ada di ujung jari itu noda _darah_?) lalu ia bertanya-tanya '_Hal __**brengsek**__ apa yang sedang berlangsung disini?_' karena ia tidak bisa menangkap, walau hanya secuil, tanda-tanda yang nampak.

Dan bukan intensinya pula diberi penalti kasar oleh si asing bermata emerald.

"Nona sudah mati. Dan aku adalah seorang perias jenazah―tunggu sebentar, itu tidak terdengar benar." Sepasang alis tebal bertaut, berpikir keras. "Ah, akan kujelaskan dengan lebih mudah pada Anda. _Listen_― Nona punya keluarga, dan keluarga Nona ingin Nona tetap terlihat sempurna sekalipun secara teknis, Nona sudah tiada. Dan, _tadaaa_... disinilah aku dibutuhkan."

Keceriaan yang tidak dibarengi dengan perubahan air muka. Dan apa barusan dia bilang? Dirinya ma... mat...

"...Aku belum mati." Suaranya serak, dan ia benci itu. Jadi ia ulangi sekali lagi. "Aku _belum_ _**mati**_."

Dengus bosan. "_Mereka_ pun banyak mengatakan hal yang sama."

.

* * *

.

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**AU**

**` Beyond Dead `**

_- ariniad -_

_Mystery/Horor/Angst_

**T**

_**Summary:**__ AU. 'Bagaimana rasanya berbicara kembali dengan _dia_ yang telah menghadap Kematian?' England-Fem!Indonesia. T for slight gore._

* * *

.

**Main Characters:**

England/Britain: Arthur Kirkland

Fem!Indonesia: Kartika I. Pertiwi

**Based on a movie in Credit below**

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak begitu ingat terakhir kali sebelum ia berakhir pada permukaan dingin di bawah kulitnya; ia hanya ingat... oh, hujan turun begitu deras dan langit menjadi kelabu, dan ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menatap langit.

Memetakan setiap kumpulan awan yang berarak membawa rintik hujan, merasakan beberapa di antaranya menitik pada salah satu bagian wajah; lalu meneruskan perjalanan mencari tempat dimana sekiranya ia dapat berteduh dari tirai air yang semakin merapat dan mengancam tubuhnya dengan dingin– dan sesegera mungkin mengunci diri dalam kamar dan untuk waktu lama berdiam di sana; hanya berdiam, sembari membuat basah sarung bantal.

_Namun mungkin menangis di bawah hujan bagus juga... _Dan tiba-tiba topengnya retak; terjatuh. Mendongak ke arah langit dengan mata tertutup– lengking suaranya menembus langit.

Lalu sorot cahaya jadi begitu membutakan dan―

"Aku samasekali tak mengerti."

Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama membuka mata, sinar bulai dari lima lampu silinder menyakiti retina. Dan menyorot langsung ke arah muka―atau kemana-mana, tapi ia hanya fokus pada satu detail, _so_... _Great_. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti... aku? _Mati_, kaubilang?" Kepala seseorang, dari salah satu sudut matanya, mengangguk. "Yang benar saja, aku masih baik-baik saja sebelum ini."

"Kematian tidak pernah memilih korban, Nona." Bunyi benang ditarik melewati daging dan kulit. "Ketika waktunya tiba, maka tibalah. Maka nyawa seseorang akan dicabut semudah tornado mencabut pohon hingga ke akar... dan dari sana Kehidupan seseorang di dunia ini berakhir."

Sunyi. "Kau sedang berbicara denganku."

Emerald memandangnya lagi. Ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi pasti... "Aku adalah orang yang _istimewa_." Mengalir ke kanan. "Setidaknya, itulah yang sering Kiku katakan. Berpalinglah ke samping kiri, Nona."

Selaput karet dingin dan sedikit berbau anyir khas formalin, mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia tak tahan untuk tertawa menyindir. "Aku kaku, ingat? Dan nampaknya kau bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanku."

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi seorang pria baik-baik di hadapan orang asing yang kebetulan adalah seorang wanita dan klien... _Nona_."  
"_Gentleman freak._"  
"_Please,_ aku sedang bekerja, disini." Tangan telentang dan mengarah ke bawah, seakan ingin mempertunjukkan 'karya' yang sedari tadi dikerjakannya. "Bisakah Nona menjadi may– maaf; jenazah yang baik? Aku janji sehabis ini Nona akan merasa lebih baik."

_Seperti membujuk anak kecil dengan permen; _oh, perlukah ia mengingatkan lelaki ini bahwa ia tidak semudah itu dibuai? Dan kenapa setiap kali jarum berbentuk kail itu menancap dalam pada kulitnya, ia samasekali tak merasakan apapun? Sedikit sentakan rasa sakit, minimal– namun tak ada. _Damn,_ obat apa yang orang ini pakai?

Dan di atas semua itu; kenapa ia tetap sadar jika memang benar ia diberi obat anestesi?

"Itu karena Nona sudah mati." Decak frustasi menggaung di langit-langit. "_Bloody hell,_ kenapa _selalu_ susah sekali menyakinkan para klien kalau mereka sudah tidak hidup lagi?"

"Karena aku tidak percaya padamu." Nada suaranya tajam membius– mendesis bagai ular derik yang tersudut. Jarum-kail-apalah mengait di pertengahan dan gerakan berhenti, sang penjahit menaikkan sudut badannya sedikit. "Karena. Aku. Tidak. Percaya. _**Padamu.**_ Kau asing dan kau aneh dan segala yang sedang terjadi disini sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal bagiku! Bagaimana kau bisa percaya pada seseorang yang bahkan baru kali ini kautemui dan tentang kemungkinan ini semua cuma omong kosong? Jawabannya adalah: **TIDAK**. Jangan pernah berharap aku mau percaya dengan setiap kata-katamu Tuan _Gentleman._ _I won't buy it, even a cent._"

Ia tidak peduli jika perkataannya barusan akan membawa percakapan mereka dalam situasi canggung; ia samasekali tidak peduli dan yang sekarang sangat ingin ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata– dan sedikit bisik kecil bahwa, 'ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi. Aku akan terbangun. _Segera._' selama ia menutup kedua mata. Hingga bahunya bergetar hebat karena... oh, disini lagi. Oh, ia masih belum terbangun dari _mimpi_.

"Ini karena kalian keras kepala akan hidup."

Sorot matanya mengeras. "Setiap orang keras kepala _untuk_ hidup. Karena dengan cara begitulah mereka bisa bertahan di dunia yang mengerikan ini."

"Namun bagi beberapa orang, kesempatan kedua mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi."  
"Oh, kaumulai bermain sebagai Tuhan sekarang? Silahkan, aku samasekali tak keberatan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika saat ini aku menganggap setiap ocehan yang keluar dari mulutmu tak lebih dari suara rengekan babi di kandang."  
"Jaga bahasa Nona. Yang barusan terdengar vulgar sekali―"

"_I don't care about shit, you arsehole._" Terkadang mulut ini susah sekali dikendalikan dan susah sekali menjaga emosinya dalam batasan normal. Ia ketakutan dan kesal dan putus asa dan _dingin_; apalagi reaksi yang diharap ketika seseorang dengan mudahnya berkata, 'Anda sudah mati' tepat di hadapan? Ia panik. Sangat. Karena pecahan ingatan terakhir yang tersisa dari dalam otaknya hanyalah cahaya yang membutakan dan bunyi gedebuk keras; lalu sesuatu yang terlempar. Entahlah– sepatu, mungkin? Sesosok tubuh?

Ia takut untuk melanjutkan sisa dari remah memorinya itu. Ia... terlalu takut untuk tahu.

Atau ia hanyalah seseorang yang telah habis stok kesempatannya, seperti yang lelaki ini katakan.

Ia menelan sedak tangis yang mengancam keluar. Tenggorokannya teraniaya lagi.

"Itu samasekali tidak buruk– mati." Fokusnya pergi, gumam lemah bagai berbisik di sampingnya hampir tak tertangkap. "Tergantung dari sudut pandang siapa yang diambil. Dan bagiku pribadi, mungkin hal tersebut tak seburuk yang Nona pikirkan."  
Air matanya mengalir. "Aku belum mati." Ragu-ragu, ia menambahkan. "Setidaknya, aku masih belum mau mati."

* * *

. . .

* * *

Sunyi. Sunyi... Bibir yang bergerak membuka. "...Aku masih belum tahu namamu."

Sret sret sret–_ckrit_― "Nona bisa memanggilku Arthur, jika Nona mau."

"Arthur..." Mulutnya mengatup. Sekian sekon mengulum bagian bawah bibir sebelum memberanikan diri berucap lebih. "Maaf sudah berkata dengan sangat kasar padamu sebelum ini, Arthur."

Balasannya senyum beserta dengus pendek yang samar. "Tidak, aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Karena Nona―"

"Kartika. Ika– atau Tika, salah satu di antaranya sudah lebih dari cukup. _Please_, aku geli sendiri mendengarmu memanggilku 'Nona' sedari tadi."

Benang jahit diikat kuat lalu dipotong. Emerald bersembunyi di antara kelopak dan lentik bulu mata― senyum itu terlihat hangat. "Lega rasanya mengetahui nama No– Anda langsung tanpa perlu melihat berkas dari dalam kantor sana... Nona Kartika."

* * *

. . .

* * *

"Lihat– Anda bisa bergerak dengan lebih bebas, sekarang. Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan." Dirinya oleng, namun secepat kilat Arthur mengapit agar Kartika tak terpelanting jatuh ke bawah. "Tapi hati-hati. Anda sudah merobek beberapa tendon dan beberapa tulang anda sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki seperti sedia kala, jadi kemungkinan untuk bergerak normal agak sedikit mustahil."

Ia mengernyit, lalu memerhatikan tangannya. ...Oh, beberapa jemari membengkok secara tak wajar lalu lengannya nampak― miring. Mungkin ini maksud si lelaki blonde.

―_Mungkin ia memang benar-benar sudah mati?_

"...Aku tak perlu menjawabnya lagi, Nona."  
Senyum miris, seperti ada irisan lemon menyisip di antara kedua belah bibir itu. Ia menatap dengan sorot mata kosong– atau begitulah kiranya yang ia yakini ia lakukan. Disini tak ada cermin, dan ia tidak bisa memeriksa bagaimana wajahnya berbentuk, kini. Entah pucat―seperti yang ia yakini setiap mayat akan begitu―atau tetap berwarna laiknya kenanga yang mekar di dahan kekar. Ia berharap yang terakhir.

Dering telepon membahana; Arthur begitu tergopoh-gopoh ketika menuju sebuah mesin telekomunikasi antik di atas meja jati. Mengangkat gagangnya, lalu mulai berbicara dengan entah-siapa di seberang sana.

Suara bariton berkata terlebih dahulu, sebelum dibalas. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Ya, hasilnya cukup bagus―" Menunggu yang di seberang berhenti berucap. "―Tidak, bagian yang itu berhasil kujahit sempurna. Tidak, tidak, aku juga sudah melapisinya dengan dengan _wax_, seperti katamu, tak ada satu bagian pun yang kulewatkan."

Di seberang berbicara lebih lama lagi, Arthur mendengarkan dengan seksama. Masih sedikit bingung dengan perubahan situasi dan aura yang melingkupi Arthur kini, Kartika terduduk di atas permukaan datar yang sebelumnya ia rebahi; menelengkan kepala pada sosok lelaki kecil (walau tak sekecil dirinya, namun ukuran lelaki ini memang terlalu ringkih untuk rata-rata tinggi badan orang Eropa) yang sibuk berkontemplasi sembari menautkan kedua alis matanya yang tebal―lirik emerald yang sesekali mengarah padanya membuat Kartika tak nyaman.

"...Baik. Begitu." Hela napas berat, dan begitu panjang. Kartika meniru namun ia arahkan ke langit-langit, matanya terpejam sejenak karena tusukan tajam sorot cahaya. Dengung dari lampu begitu jelas terdengar.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Als." Emerald datar, tanpa emosi. Walau sebelah tangan yang tak memegang gagang telepon mengerat membentuk kepal keras. "Aku tidak akan begitu. _Lagi_."

"―_It's _braw (good)_, then."_

"_Yeah_," tawa yang setengahnya dipenuhi kegetiran. Dan rasa lelah. "Lalu, ada hal lain yang perlu kausampaikan, selain keinginan untuk mengritik hasil kerjaku via telepon dan lain-lain?"

"_Aye."_ Giliran di seberang telepon yang mengeluarkan hembus napas dalam._ "Kurasa keluarga klien mayat wanita yang sedang kautangani itu akan―"_

Arthur sadar bahwa Kartika dapat mendengar suara tadi. Mendengar kata demi kata dan meresapi maknanya― dari cara tubuh wanita itu bereaksi atas ujaran barusan, Arthur bisa menangkap bahwa mungkin dia tahu apa maksud yang Alasdair―si merah Skotlandia, _Bos_nya―paparkan, jadi secara sadar tangannya menangkup pada pori-pori dimana suara Als keluar, mengubah suara bariton serta nada khas dari telepon menjadi bisik-bisik yang lebih sunyi, teredam.

"...Oke. Baik." Mata hijau semurni pucuk daun ketika ditimpa kilap mentari menggelap; meniru warna rawa-rawa. "Ya, tentu. Hari ini?_ Sure_. Silahkan saja. Dia sudah siap, tenang saja."

Kilatan terakhir: dan Kartika sangat yakin lelaki berbulir mata emerald itu sempat menunjukkan wajah horor―atau lebih pada ketidakyakinan? Entahlah, ia tak dapat berpikir terlalu dalam―ketika biji matanya tergelincir menatap dirinya.

Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

Tubuhnya bergerak; secara instingtif mengarah pada Arthur dan ingin mengorek lebih banyak informasi, tentang kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba tegang dan mencuri sepandang-dua pandang ke arahnya. Namun percakapan mendadak berhenti, gagang telepon telah kembali ke tempat ketika hanya tersisa beberapa langkah saja antara ia dan lelaki itu. Ia sadar sekali udara begitu dingin― tapi tubuhnya terlalu kebas untuk peduli, untuk mengambil sikap, kini. Ia dapat merasa sehelai kain tipis membungkus badannya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya satu sandang menyedihkan ini saja yang menjadi pelindung tubuhnya dari suhu udara yang dingin; tapi, persetan ia peduli tentang hal itu, sekarang, terlebih sorot tajam yang Arthur kirimkan padanya.

Sorot itu sangat waspada.

"Kuharap kau bisa kembali berbaring."

Pikiran untuk, paling tidak, menyisipkan panggilan 'Nona' atau 'Kartika' tak lagi menjadi prioritas Arthur. Setelah kalimat dari Alasdair di telepon bergaung barusan ia entah kenapa mengambil sikap siaga. Seperti takut akan situasi sekarang―walau sebenarnya tak ada hal yang perlu ia takutkan. _Wanita ini sudah mati, sudah mati..._ dirinya berkali-kali mengulang kalimat tersebut bagai mantra, seperti berharap ilusi yang hadir di hadapannya ini lekas pergi, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Wha― Kenapa?"

Langkah Kartika redup, lalu mundur. Sebelah tangan Arthur mendorongnya ke belakang.

Senyum. "Cukup tidur saja."

.

* * *

.

Yang tiba di depan pintu ganda moratorium mereka adalah sekelompok wanita dan lelaki dengan umur yang susah ditebak. Gaya berpakaian mereka begitu dewasa, namun sebagian berwajah sangat muda; hampir seperti remaja. _...Oh, mungkin khas orang Asia._

Sebagian menangis, sebagian lagi telah berhenti mengurai air mata– yang tersisa adalah gelambir sembab dan tangan terkepal kokoh; gemetar tatapan mereka ke tanah, atau dirinya. Ia menyambut para tamu dengan senyum manis: karena ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya dan ia akan berusaha keras seoptimal mungkin menunjukkan dedikasinya, karena semua adalah bagian dari inti setiap pekerjaan itu sendiri.

"Kami ingin menemui Kakak kami."

Ia tersenyum. Karena tersenyum lebih baik daripada dengan tidak sopan memotong, "Saya mengerti dan tahu maksud kedatangan kalian kesini" lalu kembali tersenyum lagi. Psikopat saja mungkin yang akan melakukan hal kurang ajar seperti itu.

Atau Alfred.

Ia menghela napas; tidak tahu untuk ke berapa kali. Mengubah fokus pemikiran ke lelaki sekaligus teman baik yang telah kehilangan adiknya beberapa minggu lalu (dan ia, dengan terhormat menjadi perias jenazah adik lelaki orang itu) bukan hal yang baik. Terlebih ketika dengan tidak tepatnya wajah pucat dengan lebam di beberapa bagian tubuh serta rahang yang hampir lepas menangis menyakinkan diri sembari menjerit "_Aku belum mati!_" di depan mukanya, adalah kenangan yang paling, paling tidak ingin ia ulang kembali.

Lubang―pantaskah disebut lubang, sepasang violet yang kosong itu?―menganga dan membuat tubuhnya kaku. Hati berbisik pilu, "_Ya, begitulah._"

Arthur menggeleng. Wajahnya cerah dalam beberapa sekon.

"Ya, tentu."

.

* * *

.

Bergerombol dan sedikit percakapan dengan bahasa asing tertangkap telinga; Arthur hanya memperbolehkan beberapa orang saja dulu yang masuk baru setelahnya yang tersisa, dan cukup bangga dengan keputusannya tersebut. Mereka-mereka ini berisik, ternyata.

"Kenapa, kenapa..."

Arthur menolak untuk mendengar lebih jauh. Rengekan dan pinta kepada Tuhan terpantul ke berbagai sudut ruang, kecuali dirinya. Secara personal mem-blok setiap suara di sekitar; karena kesan repetitif yang kalimat-kalimat permohonan itu munculkan sangat memuakkan― sangat egois. Apakah sesusah itu untuk menerima kematian seseorang? Apakah begitu sulit bagi mereka untuk menerima bahwa seseorang yang telah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, bagaimanapun mereka memohon dan menangis? _Apakah manusia yang masih hidup itu sendiri memang sama keras kepalanya dengan yang sudah mati?_

Well, ia merasa tak perlu untuk menjawab.

Lebih kepada rasa bosan, matanya mencuri pandang pada sosok yang tengah dikerumuni gerombolan famili ini. Dan– ah, di situlah wanita yang beberapa saat lalu berbincang dengannya. Terbaring tak bergerak―_tentu saja, bukankah dia hanyalah seonggok _mayat_?_―mata tertutup dan kelopaknya berwarna kelabu, efek berhentinya aliran darah yang berada di dalam tubuh. Sementara yang lain menangis dan memanggil-manggil namanya, wanita itu tetap terdiam. Kaku. Tidur. **Mati.**

Ya, mati.

_Tuh, kan. Mana ada manusia yang sudah mati mengenaskan bisa hidup lagi._

Ia mengingat leher yang hampir putus dan luka retak di kepala, dan dirinya menghela napas lega. Tentu, pastilah semua ini hanya halusinasi semata. Perbincangan, sedikit pertengkaran konyol. Juga permintaan maaf.

_Seperti biasa._

.

. . .

_Misa pemakaman: Kartika I. Pertiwi_

_H-5_

. . .

.

* * *

.

**Side Character:**

Male!Scotland (Great Britain): James Alasdair Kirkland

Fem!Indonesia famili: OC!Kepulauan Indonesia

United States of America: Alfred F. Jones

Dominion of Canada: Matthew W. Jones

.

.

_Cover Fic_ © Personal creation

* * *

.

**Credit:**

_Some quotes and main idea © __**After**__**.L**__**ife (**__**2009**__**)**_

_Inspirational theme song © __**Exit Music (For a Film): Thom Yorke/**__**Radiohead**_

Tak lupa, _Paranormal Activity 3, 4_

**Disclaimer: Samasekali tak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apa pun selama pembuatan fic ini. Pembuatan fic didasarkan pada ketertarikan personal pada film dalam Credit dan tidak ada maksud sedikit pun untuk mengkopi secara penuh ide cerita yang dikemukakan.**

.

* * *

.

Secara pribadi, aku suka dengan ide 'bisa berbicara dengan yang sudah mati'.

Dan sedikit banyak, pingin banget bikin EnglandNesia yang sebelumnya ngga jadi-jadi karena idenya stuck; dan memasukkan Scotland dan para keluarga kepulauan Indonesia secara general bener-bener bikin fangirling sendiri. Dan beberapa pair kesukaanku, kyaaa~

(Lalu, kenyataan bahwa England itu emang aneh, suka bicara sendiri, en terlalu akrab dengan makhluk halus entah kenapa klop dengan kebiasaan Indonesia yang hampir sama *headcanon fuck yeah* #ngganyambungplak)

...Sedikit banyak, aku ngga bisa mengelak kalau ternyata aku sangat takut dengan kematian dan jika bisa, aku ingin sekali menghindarinya atau bahkan tak menganggapnya ada. Namun sebagai makhluk yang beragama, bukankah tidak tepat juga melupakan salah satu fakta absolut ini?

Btw, Selamat Tahun Baru 2013!

Well, thanks for reading! Some reviews will help.

.

**Samarinda, 5 Januari 2013**


	2. Chapter 2: H-4

_Suatu ketika, yang kuharapkan hanyalah kematian._

_Dan kemudian di suatu ketika, aku berharap untuk terus hidup dan mereguk kehidupan yang tersaji di hadapanku._

_Aku diambung dan dipermainkan, dan terkadang aku kosong. Aku bingung, terjebak limbo. _

_Bermain incognito: memasang banyak sandi._

_Imbroglio― _

_Memusingkan sekali._

'_Seseorang,' kataku. Dalam tidur yang tidak seperti tidur,_

.

* * *

.

"―Tolong."

.

Kelopak matanya membuka. Pupil berkedut, besar-kecil; syok mengintai. Napasnya memburu, namun ia tak dapat bergerak. _Berulang_. Ia ingin... meremas dadanya yang sesak, meringkuk membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan gemetar. Berharap dunia ini berhenti bermain-main dengan dirinya. Dengan pikirannya. Kepalanya pening dan migrain memutarbalik pemandangan yang terpantul di mata― mereka berotasi seperti bianglala, kecepatannya meninggalkan rasa mual.

"Mati, mati, mati..." Ia tidak punya teman bicara, dan si alis entah berada di mana. Ia mengucapkan kata dan menujukannya pada permukaan meja berwarna pucat seperti _bathtub_ datar di bawahnya. Ia menghitung, 'satu, dua, tiga' sembari memejamkan mata. Menenangkan diri, menenangkan diri.

...Ia tidak kenal lelaki berkulit cokelat tua dengan iris berwarna permata hijau.

Namun kenapa lelaki itu tersisip dalam ingatannya? Kenapa wajah itu dapat begitu jelas terbayang di dalam otaknya? Lelaki bermata hijau yang pernah ia tahu hanyalah seorang Belanda dan lelaki beraksen _British_ yang baru saja menjadi kenalan barunya. Hanya itu. (Dan mereka tidak berkulit cokelat, _damn_.)

...Apa ini _déjà vu_?_ Jamais vu_?_ Heck_, ia bahkan tak tahu arti kata beberapa frasa yang barusan muncul ketika ia berpikir keras; nampaknya ia memang sedang konslet.

Kain putih yang menyelimutinya terjatuh― menyisakan ujung kain yang menggelantung di salah satu sisi persegi. Mempertunjukkan jengkal kulitnya yang kuning langsat―ia tak tahu ini adalah trik lampu atau apa, tapi jelas sekali tubuhnya mulai terlihat memucat―dan beberapa bekas jahitan serta lebam yang tersamar, seakan dia adalah _zombie_ yang bangkit kembali.

Ia bergidik ketika berpikir demikian.

"Sedang apa, Nona?"

Ia menoleh, cepat. Matanya tertuju pada pintu ganda di depan sana; salah satu daun pintunya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria. Pria itu melipat tangan– matanya tajam.

"Tidak seharusnya Anda bangun– _lagi_."

Sedikit banyak, ia tak mengerti apa yang Arthur katakan.

"Tapi, aku belum mati―"  
Arthur bergerak; langkahnya panjang-panjang dan cepat. Menarik kain yang hampir terjatuh kemudian mendorong pundaknya, memaksa punggungnya untuk kembali menempel pada permukaan putih. "Teruslah berkata begitu."

Ia ingin berontak; sungguh, ia sangat–sangat ingin berontak. Syaraf-syarafnya meletup, namun badannya terasa lumpuh― terasa lunglai. Tangannya yang mengerat cengkeraman pada salah satu lengan Arthur saja bahkan tak dapat lebih kuat lagi menancap; ia hanya... hanya tidak mampu.

"Tidak, tidak..."  
"Tolong jangan terlalu bersikeras," suara itu dingin. Suhu ruangan ini juga dingin. "Anda sudah mati. Jiwa Anda tidak lagi terikat dengan jasad― Anda sudah _tiada_, Nona. Tolong mengertilah."  
Tangannya mencakar, lemah. "Tapi, aku masih bisa―"

'_Aku masih bisa bergerak dan berbicara denganmu. '_

"Ini hanya ilusi." Permata hijau Arthur bening, memberi tatapan menusuk. Ada warna logam berenang-renang di tengah korneanya. Kedua tangan lelaki Inggris itu saling bekerjasama, menekan kedua pundak Kartika agar ia tak lagi dapat bangkit, walau Kartika sendiri masih terus mencakar beberapa bagian lengan Arthur yang dilindungi lengan kemeja. Kaki kuning langsatnya juga ikut berontak, walau hanya gerak lemah yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Hanya ilusi, hanya ilusi, hanya ilusi, hanyailusihanya**_ilusi_**―"  
Perkataan itu samasekali tak punya kesan persuasi seperti yang diinginkan sang pengujar; lebih pada desah putus asa, sedikit rasa takut, dan amarah. Kartika tak mau mengakhiri pemberontakannya begitu saja, dan Arthur juga tak kalah keras kepala. Mereka terus beradu selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya sisa tenaga yang wanita itu punya hanyalah sedu sedan yang tertinggal sebelumnya; terlupakan ketika ia mengambil napas sejenak, tenang sejenak― namun kini ia kembali panik. Rasa tenangnya sebelum ini bukan berasal dari kerelaannya untuk dapat menerima bahwa ia sudah mati―oh, sial, ia merinding lagi―namun lebih pada kelelahan yang menumpuk. Ia lelah akan pergulatan argumentasi.

Tapi sekarang, ia harus 'menang' dalam adu argumentasi mereka.

_Tapi, bagaimana caranya untuk _menang_?_

Ia habis akal.

"Oh, _bloody hell. Bloody_," tangan lelaki itu meregang dari pundaknya. Perlahan-lahan mundur menjauh; salah satu tangannya menutupi sebagian wajah. "fucking **_HELL._**"

Air matanya meluber; pipi, sudut bibir. _What a mess_. Airnya terasa dingin. Sebagian ia usap dengan punggung tangan dan sebagian lagi ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja ke bawah dagunya dan menitik di permukaan dingin― hanya sebagian kecil yang sudi mampir ke dalam mulutnya, namun itu sudah cukup.

"Aku belum mati, belum mati, belummatibelum**_mati_**―"

Ucapannya seperti ingin balas dendam. Isaknya menjadi.

Hingga akhirnya sang _Briton_ mau juga melunak; wajahnya terlihat tak nyaman melihat seorang wanita menangis di hadapan. Nampak sekali― Arthur berjengit ketika isak Kartika terdengar terlalu keras.

"...Tolonglah, berhenti menangis."

Ruangan sunyi, kecuali untuk sedu tangis beserta ceguk dari tenggorokan yang sebelumnya baru saja dijahit dan dilapisi _wax_. Arthur takut mahakaryanya cepat rusak jika tangisan ini tak segera berhenti.

―Walau itu bukan berarti ia peduli hanya karena takut hasil jahitannya terbuka.

"Nona..." Ia menggigit bibir bawah; mengulum untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan berbicara. "_Please―_"  
"Ti-tidak bisa berhenti..." Jawaban yang tak disangka― namun kedua telapak tangan Kartika memang tak jua berhenti mengusap matanya yang semakin sembab oleh likuid bening, tak berhenti menghapus beberapa jalur cairan yang mengalir melewati pipi.

Hal yang langsung membuat Arthur tidak bisa diam. Terlihat dari bagaimana tangannya terus bergerak mencoba menggapai Kartika seperti tentakel; maju sebentar lalu mundur lagi. Keraguan terlihat sekali dari setiap tindakannya, selain karena merasa ikut bertanggung jawab.

"No―"

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Semacam kisah dengan akhir antiklimaks; tensi yang awalnya begitu tinggi langsung jatuh pada titik terendah ketika kalimat barusan menggaung. Menyentak Arthur yang masih menghadap pada kain putih di mana tubuh mati kliennya tersembunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kain putih itu ada bergeser, walau hanya sesenti. Wajah pucat masih mengatupkan mata, aman dengan kain menutupi bagian tubuh yang ada.

Keringat dingin menetes.

"Tidak," Arthur menggeleng. Gerakannya kaku. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Alasdair bergumam; sekalipun gumaman tersebut kurang jelas terdengar, namun Arthur dapat menebak sedikit-sedikit apa yang Als ucapkan. Terlihat dari bagaimana Als memiringkan sudut bibir dan kerut yang dahinya buat.

'_Dasar aneh.'_

"Kau juga aneh..." Arthur balas berbisik. Sebisa mungkin tak terdeteksi kuping tajam Skotland _freak_.

"Sudahlah. Kita sedang sibuk, sekarang. Bukan saatnya untuk membuang-buang waktu melihat mayat." Kalimat sindiran yang tak setengah-setengah.  
"Aku bukannya sedang melihat-lihat..."  
"_Whatever_. Kau sedang berhalusinasi mayat itu bergerak atau apa, aku tak peduli. Klien_mu_ bukan hanya yang itu," menunjuk dengan pulpen hitam yang ada di tangan, dan secara tidak sopan mengarahkannya pada sosok yang berada di bawah kain putih, sebagai penekanan. "Kau punya banyak yang lain."

Wajah Arthur jatuh; tak percaya. "Kasar sekali, _Bos_."

Alasdair tak acuh. Langkah kakinya terdengar ke segala ruang, efek sol sepatu. "Ms. Lili Zwingli dan Mr. Vash Zwingli– baru tiba pagi ini. Kecelakaan mobil. Patah tulang, memar, luka robek terkena logam, _yaddayaddayadda_... hampir standar jadi tidak perlu banyak persiapan. Tapi pemakamannya tiga hari lagi, jadi kita perlu membahasnya lebih lanjut dan lebih cepat daripada Ms. Kartika, karena yang ini lebih _urgent_."

"Ya, ya." Tidak ada gunanya untuk melawan Als; Arthur belajar. Mengikuti sang Bos dari belakang dengan pundak kuyu, lebih kepada rasa pasrah yang terpaksa ia panggul bersamaan ketika aura berkuasa Als menguar. Khususnya saat lelaki itu mengetuk papan yang ia pegang dengan ujung pulpen dan berjalan layaknya politisi negara; tak ada yang bisa merasa lebih superior ketika Als bersikap seperti itu.

Perlu dua-tiga langkah mantap sebelum pria Skotlandia itu kembali berbicara, dan Arthur pun hampir lupa menutup sebelah pintu ganda ruang bawah tanah yang tadi ia buka.

"Dan, ah," dentum dari sol pantofel diam. "Kurasa agak menyeramkan melihat mayat dapat mengeluarkan air mata." Alasdair berbalik, menatap Arthur yang hampir membatu ditatap tiba-tiba olehnya. Sebelah tangan masih berpegangan erat pada gagang pintu. Als mengubah sudut pandang; mengarahkan hijau gelapnya dengan misterius pada ruangan di mana Arthur keluar tadi― hanya dalam waktu yang tak begitu lama, bola matanya kembali melirik pada emerald muda yang bingung... dan ketakutan.

Sebelah alis Alasdair naik. "Tidakkah kau juga merasa begitu?"

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Arthur ikut menyeret kedua matanya ke arah pandangan yang sama dengan Alasdair sebelumnya; kepalanya menyamping. Terlindungi oleh daun pintu berwarna pucat dengan sepotong kaca pengintai kecil yang menyorot pada bagian pandang yang tidak tepat, air bening yang mengaliri wajah pucat sang klien wanita tak dapat mereka lihat.

Detailnya terlewat.

.

* * *

.

Dalam lelapnya, Kartika memimpikan sesuatu. Sudah lama ia tak dihampiri hal tersebut, jadi ada bagian-bagian di mana ia akan menggerakkan salah satu jarinya atau bahkan kepalanya tersentak pelan. Mimpi kali ini bukan jenis yang ia sukai; tidak ada panggung megah di mana ia dapat mengeluarkan suara terbaiknya dan tidak pula ada adik-adiknya ketika ia sangat merindukan mereka― yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah siluet yang begitu ia kenal. Saking kenalnya hingga rasa mual kembali memuncak dan membuatnya pusing; Kartika sedikit menunduk sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, tak sanggup dalam beberapa tahapan.

Ia ingin menyumpah. Seorang wanita paruh baya bersetelan rapi makin nampak memantul dalam matanya.

Ada yang bergema― dalam ruang gelap dan seakan lampu sorot hanya mengarah pada wanita _itu_, ada kalimat-kalimat yang terbang memasuki gendang telinga. Membangkitkan memori-memori lama seperti mayat-mayat busuk yang bangkit dari kubur. Tangan-tangan keropos mereka seakan siap menyambar dirinya, menariknya untuk bertemu dengan reka ulang yang sedang diputar. Reka ulang yang seperti ingin memberi suatu hukuman psikis; ingatan itu berubah menjadi gambar-gambar yang dipantulkan pada sebuah layar, sebuah teater kecil. Dan ia dipaksa untuk diam menyimak.

Pintu dihantam keras hingga pigura-pigura bergetar, tirai tertiup angin yang tercipta dari hantaman; ia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri merosot jatuh di balik daun pintu, suara-suara nyaring yang membentuk makian kasar bagai tak mau berhenti membuat otaknya berdentum-dentum. Ia sakit kepala. Lalu, lalu... ia tak ingin melihat bagian itu, sungguh tak ingin. Tapi reka ulang yang sombong ini terus berputar, _audio-visual_, hingga setiap getaran dapat secara nyata menusuk.

_Aku sangat tidak ingin―_

"Kuharap... sebaiknya kau cepat mati saja."

Ada napas yang sebelumnya tertahan. Mereka keluar dilepas bibir yang bergetar. Kerut yang menghias di sekitar mata tak begitu Kartika perhatikan; ia fokus pada tenggorokannya yang kini tercekat. Matanya terasa berat― kabut mengisi dan semakin akut. Manusia layar yang berada di depannya ini; dirinya yang lain ini, seperti hanya tinggal raga tanpa jiwa. Kosong.

"...Semoga."  
_Ya. Semoga._ Entah dengan tabrakan yang dapat ia sengajakan hingga membunuhnya atau kecerobohan ketika berkendara melewati gunung terjal; apa pun. Kartika dapat mengingat segala rencana aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam otaknya, kala itu, ketika ia menyerah akan hidup pada suatu jangka waktu. Oleh karena itu ia tak ingin mengingat, karena kini intensinya berbeda jauh. Ia ingin hidup. Ia _ingin hidup_. Dirinya dalam reka ulang itu mendongak, menunjukkan wajah yang menyerah, pasrah. Setitik bening yang sebelumnya coba ditahan malah merebak. Ada sisi benteng yang hancur, itu yang bisa ia ingat.

_Semua orang keras kepala untuk hidup._ Apa ia bercanda ketika ia mengatakan hal ini? Tentu tidak. Seperti yang ia yakini sebelumnya, intensinya telah berbeda. Itu bukan ucapan yang sembarang ia muntahkan pada manusia Alis, itu adalah hasil pembelajaran dari semua hantaman dan keinginan untuk menyerah akan hidup yang pernah ia punya, seberapa pun ia ingin menolak realita. Menolak hari di mana ia pernah menyerah― menjadi Yang Lemah. Ia benci mengingat dirinya yang bahkan tak sanggup berdiri hanya karena segenggam kalimat tanpa arti.

Ia tidak mau begitu _lagi_.

Ia telah melalui banyak hal, dan ia tak mau berhenti hidup hanya karena beban lampau yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan usahanya untuk terus bertahan hingga kini. Dan lelucon manusia dari tanah _Anglii_ yang bahkan baru ia kenal. _Buat apa memercayai orang asing?_

"Aku belum mati, belum mati..."

Ia masih _belum_ **_boleh_** mati.

Ia tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Sekalipun suhu udara yang terus turun tak begitu dapat ia rasakan juga warna kulitnya semakin dan semakin pucat, seiring waktu berlalu, tidak disadarinya jua.

Kartika I. Pertiwi hanya tidak boleh mati **sekarang**.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau harus menemui Francis setelah ini."  
"Apa? Aku tak mau! Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja kenapa? Kau tak punya kerjaan lain selain duduk-duduk santai di belakang meja kerjamu!"  
"Enak saja kaubilang aku hanya duduk-duduk santai. Aku mengatur jadwal untuk hari masing-masing klien; dan kuingatkan, klien kita itu bukan hanya satu. Dan tiga hari adalah waktu yang harus kita persiapkan untuk dua klien sekaligus― kaupikir mudah apa mengatur segala rancangannya?"  
"Kaupikir mudah apa merawat dua jenazah sekaligus dalam satu hari setelah bertemu kodok?"

Arthur tahu bahwa melawan Alasdair adalah hal sia-sia; tapi ia paling malas jika harus bertemu si jenggot sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya pada dua jenazah yang kini sudah berada di ruang bawah tanah moratorium mereka. _Mood_nya bisa seketika jelek hanya dengan berbicara barang tiga menit dengan manusia satu itu dan _mood_ yang jelek ketika akan bekerja adalah bahaya besar. Kerjanya akan sembarangan, dan tak ada kesan apa pun yang muncul setelah tugasnya selesai. Yang ada, jenazah yang ia tangani akan berada dalam kondisi terburuk; bahkan lebih buruk dari keadaan sebelumnya.

"_Wheeshht_... Kau keras kepala, _lad-lass_. Apa buruknya sih bertemu dengan Francis? Kau hanya akan membahas bunga-bunga apa saja yang perlu dia persiapkan―dan biasanya pilihanmu selalu tepat, ngomong-ngomong―dan setelah itu selesai. Menurutku itu enteng."

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Anak lelaki mana yang akan menerima julukan '_lassie_'? Arthur tentu saja tidak. "Aku tidak bisa begitu jika aku belum melihat kedua klien itu. Kautahu, aku perlu melihat mereka... dan data-data mereka juga, tentu saja."

Kalimat yang buru-buru Arthur tambahkan pada ucapan terakhir membuat Alasdair menaikkan sebelah alis. Bukan menunjukkan rasa curiga; lebih kepada lelaki itu menganggap saudara sepupu sekaligus karyawannya ini memang super aneh. Yah, jika mengingat beberapa kejadian lampau, ia bisa sedikit mengerti. Tapi, apa iya yang seperti 'itu' bisa terulang kembali?

"Kau 'berbicara' dengan mereka?" Als menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah ketika mengucap kata 'berbicara'. Wajahnya masih nampak tak peduli.  
"Bo-bodoh. Mana ada yang seperti itu..." Tapi Arthur menolak untuk menatapnya. Mencurigakan sekali.

Mereka berhenti saling berkata-kata; Alasdair menopang kedua tangan di tengah dada, menatap skeptis pada Arthur yang kini nampak tak nyaman di bangku duduknya. Sebelah tangan Als mulai bergerak ke arah asbak di mana cerutunya masih menyala, mengisap hingga bara api nampak, lalu meniup asapnya ke langit-langit.

Terkadang ia tak mengerti Arthur. Awalnya Dylan adalah tangan kanan yang sempurna sampai akhirnya istri _Irish__-_nya itu hamil dan ia perlu cuti hingga anak yang terbiasa hidup di jantung Ibukota London ini mesti menggantikan tempat Dylan untuk sementara waktu.

_Sementara waktu yang menjadi satu setengah tahun_, pikir Als diam-diam. Yah, ia tidak bisa menyanggah keahlian Arthur dalam 'mendandani' setiap klien yang ada. (Walau memang, hasil kreasi yang ia lakukan sembari bersungut-sungut sehabis bertemu kawan baik Als, Francis, adalah kreasi yang paling menggoda untuk diberi kritikan tajam) dan Dylan kini terpaksa pindah ke Irlandia Utara demi mengikuti istrinya yang ternyata tak bisa jauh dari orangtua; dan seorang _florist_ beserta seorang penggali liang lahat tidak termasuk daftar yang dapat ia percayai untuk melakukan tugas menghias jenazah. Francis lebih ahli dalam menata bunga dan si tinggi besar satu itu lebih suka tersenyum sembari memegang sekop dan menyendok tiap-tiap tanah hingga membentuk persegi panjang yang tiap sikunya cermat akurat; tak ada dari satu pun dari mereka yang punya kemampuan merias mayat.

Dan Arthur adalah sepupunya dan punya hak untuk berada di moratorium warisan keluarga Kirkland selama turun-temurun ini.

Alasdair menegakkan punggungnya. "Menemui Francis setelah kau selesai dengan Mr. dan Ms. Zwingli? Tapi itu bakal makan waktu..."  
"Makanya kubilang, kau saja yang temui kodok satu itu."  
"Atau memanggil Francis kesini? Hmm..." Usulan Arthur masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan.  
"...Aku benci kau."  
Als tersenyum. Senyumnya menyeringai. "Terima kasih. Itu pujian terbesar."

Baru saja lelaki kecil berambut jerami itu ingin berteriak menyumpahi si pria dengan rambut semerah ceri masak ketika bunyi barang terjatuh dan pecah terdengar dari ruang bawah tanah― yang anehnya, terdengar begitu nyaring seakan-akan ada pengeras suara terpasang di sana.

Mereka menoleh―tepatnya, Arthur menoleh dan Alasdair mendongakkan kepala seperti bangau, bunyi logam terpelanting sempat terdengar sebelum semuanya kembali pada kesunyian yang panjang. Sunyi senyap; lalu kekehan gugup dari mulut Arthur mengisi. Jika mata Alasdair tak awas, mungkin ia akan melewatkan saat di mana bola mata Arthur bergetar hingga setitik keringat yang membentuk pada sisi kiri pelipis lelaki kecil itu.

"Mungkin kucing."

Als menaikkan sebelah alis. Kucing? Yang benar saja. Moratorium mereka adalah tempat yang sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tiang dan pagar-pagar tinggi; bahan-bahan dari batu-batuan yang mungkin sudah berusia berabad-abad membentuk tempat ini macam benteng yang tak mudah dimasuki. Jika ada binatang yang bisa masuk, paling hanya tikus kecil yang menyelinap lewat lubang-lubang atau burung hantu yang sesekali hinggap di salah satu batang pohon di luar sana. Kucing adalah opsi terakhir yang bisa dijadikan tersangka jika ada sesuatu terjadi tanpa campur tangan manusia.

Dan ada urusan apa kucing di ruang bawah tanah? Dapur tidak berada di sana.

"Akan kucek."

Bahkan Arthur langsung melangkah sebelum Als sempat berkata sesuatu. Tangan lelaki Skotlandia itu tertopang di dagu, matanya terus mengikuti Arthur yang bergerak dan berjalan dengan begitu canggung hingga lenyap dari balik pintu ruang kerja. Mungkin memang benar apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini― _anak itu samasekali belum berubah_. Dari satu setengah tahun lalu hingga kini, hal tersebut masih melekat padanya. _Apa?_ Als pun terus memikirkan.

"―Mungkin ini memang kutukan."

Asap cerutu yang keluar dari mulutnya berayun; matanya mengikuti walau tatapan itu nampak kosong, tak begitu berfokus. Dirinya terlempar dalam arung memori dan mungkin butuh waktu lama hingga ia dapat 'kembali'.

Hanya pada saat seperti ini, Als merasa keberadaannya bagai mayat-mayat itu sendiri.

* * *

.

"Kau _kembali_."

Sepasang kaki seputih gading bergerak bersamaan dengan saat Arthur memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Ada tiga meja otopsi di sana, dua di antaranya―Mr. dan Ms. Zwingli, ia tahu―masih tertutupi kain begitu rapi sementara yang satu lagi kainnya jatuh (lagi) ke lantai, dengan seorang wanita muda bermata garnet memandang langsung padanya; mata itu adalah mata yang mati. Tak peduli apa pun usaha yang dicoba sang pemilik, mata itu tak lagi memancarkan percikan kehidupan yang seharusnya dimiliki mereka yang masih dapat bernapas dengan normal. Mata itu adalah mata milik orang-orang yang telah tiada.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berkata begitu," Arthur mendesis. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruang dan mendapati barang-barang (yang kebanyakan tabung-tabung kimia dan alat kosmetik khusus) berhamburan dalam keadaan hancur berantakan di bawah kaki gading Kartika yang terus bergoyang. "AAHH! Apa yang Anda lakukan?!" Arthur setengah memekik, lalu berlari menuju "Ini semua barang-barang yang susah didapat dan _mahal_!" Ia menekankan kata 'mahal' tanpa sengaja. _Well_, ia hanya tak mau disalahkan dan disuruh mengganti rugi untuk hal yang bukan perbuatannya, itu saja.

Namun wanita itu tak acuh; bibirnya merapat tipis.

"Aku butuh kau untuk sedikit berbagi."

Sebelah alis Arthur naik. Bagai tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, dan apa yang menguar dari tubuh wanita ini agak membuat gentar. Pelan-pelan ia memberanikan diri menatap pada mata _mati_ itu, dan merasakan sedikit bulu romanya berdiri tanpa perintah, dalam waktu sedetik ia bertatapan mata dengan Kartika.

"Aku tak bisa― oh, tidak, tidak. Maaf. Aku tidak _mungkin_ mati begitu saja."

'Keyakinan yang nampaknya menjalar dan mengisi tubuh wanita ini dengan harapan kosong', Arthur membatin. Ia menghela napas, mati-matian menghentikan perasaan mencekam yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram dirinya begitu kuat. Mengumpulkan kosa kata yang bisa dijadikan kalimat perlawanan.

"Anda tak dapat mengenyahkan fakta bahwa banyak tulang Anda yang terpelintir dan berbagai jahitan di setiap sisi tubuh Anda―"  
"Kau bisa saja menipuku."  
"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu." Tukasnya pelan. Merasa kesal dan terluka dipersalahkan atas hal yang bukan seharusnya ditujukan padanya. "Tak ada untungnya bagiku."

"Mungkin saja kau adalah salah satu suruhan pesaingku. Aku punya banyak yang seperti itu."  
"Nona, Anda bisa saja berhalusinasi bahwa Anda masih hidup, tapi menjadikanku kambing hitam atas segala kemalangan Anda sekarang nampaknya sudah cukup keterlaluan."  
"Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu." Kartika menggeleng. Gelengannya pelan, senyumnya... begitu mengiba dan terkesan meremehkan. "Benar-benar tak tahu seberapa diriku tak pantas untuk ini. Ini," Kartika merentangkan sebelah tangannya, kelopak matanya turun beberapa milimeter. "Adalah sebuah kesalahan, Arthur. Kau seharusnya mengerti akan hal itu."

Arthur terdiam. Mulutnya mengatup membentuk papan datar, terkesima namun agak sakit kepala atas perubahan sikap yang wanita ini lakukan. Dari ketakutan, tenang yang sejenak, putus asa― lalu kepercayaan diri yang entah dari mana asalnya. Baru kali ini ia mengalami yang seperti ini. Kebanyakan dari para jenazah biasanya hanya terus berkutat pada satu kalimat dengan wajah yang setiap saat semakin bertambah pucat, seakan ingin menentang kalimat yang keluar dari mulut putus asa mereka; _Aku belum mati._ Menjadi kontradiktif― menjadi ironi.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa seyakin itu?" Arthur tak mampu berkata hal lain selain menanyakan hal paling standar; pemicu pemikiran picik wanita ini.

"Aku telah melewati banyak hal, Arthur. Banyak. Hal." Setiap kata diucapkan seakan opera. "Dan aku masih perlu melewati lebih banyak lagi karena aku pantas untuk itu. Karena aku berhasil untuk mencintai hidupku apa adanya― karena ada banyak hal berharga yang perlu kupertahankan."

_Setiap orang mempunyai hal berharganya masing-masing dan mereka pun tetap bisa mati._ Begitu mudah kata-kata itu tersusun dan berada tepat di ujung lidahnya, hanya menunggu bibirnya membuka dan semua jalinannya akan keluar menjadi sebuah kalimat nyata, namun Arthur menarik diri. Sungguh tak aman rasanya jika berujar yang sekalipun realita pada Kartika― tidak pada senyum kaku, garnet tumpul, sisi misterius sang klien muka dua. Seakan jika ia salah kata sedikit saja, wanita ini mungkin dapat memukulnya kuat-kuat hingga kraniumnya terbelah jadi dua.

"_Well_," ia berdiri, mengangkat serpihan-serpihan berserak yang bisa ia kumpulkan di atas nampan perak, lalu menaruhnya ke atas meja otopsi di mana Kartika berbaring awalnya. "Sungguh menyenangkan hidup Anda _dulu_, kalau begitu."

"Tentu." Senyum wanita Asia ini melebar dan pandangannya kian tak mengenakkan. Namun sebelum Arthur dapat sadari, senyum itu berubah masam, dan malah beralih kesal. "Sebelum aku menjadi aktris panggung, tidak juga; namun, yah, kau dapat mengatakannya begitu."

_This woman is so unbelieveable._

"Namun maaf, seperti kata Anda sebelumnya; _I'm not buying it_. Karena bukan aku yang memutuskan kematian Anda dan bukan hakku pulalah berkomentar tentang pantas-tidak pantas soal kenyataan yang Tuhan berikan, bahkan pada Anda. _I'm just stating a fact_. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, dalam pandanganku dan dokumen yang kuterima, Anda diberitakan mati." _Anda yang ada di hadapanku sekarang hanyalah halusinasi yang akan segera pergi setelah semuanya selesai. Ya._ Tapi Arthur tak mengatakan hal itu.

Suhu bagai turun beberapa derajat. Mereka tak berbicara lagi dan Arthur kembali membungkuk, mengambil pecahan kaca yang tertangkap mata, sebelum suara Kartika kembali menggema.

"Bagaimana jika kau merasakannya saja sendiri?"  
"Aku tidak―" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri, ada kilatan perak berkelebat dari samping kiri penglihatannya, dan ia pikir, 'oh, mungkin aku bisa saja mati' tanpa banyak pikiran lain berkumpul dalam otaknya. Tak menyadari sebelah tangan pucat yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung wanita itu berusaha menyerangnya. Sebuah pisau bedah yang berkilat-kilat melaju cepat ke batok kepala dalam kecepatan yang tak mampu ia perkirakan ketika dirinya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, _cher_. Sedang apa?"

Als menyadari―pelan-pelan―setelah kepergian istrinya, Francis mulai menunjukkan orientasi seksual yang menakutkan. Bukannya sangat _menakutkan_ mengerikan, hanya agak... aneh. Awalnya ia ingin diam saja dengan tangan yang kini begitu berani merasuk ke bagian dalam kemejanya― tapi sayang, ia bukan orang yang sesabar dan sebaik itu.

"Ow ow ow**OW**- Oke, _OKE_, aku berhenti...! Aku berhenti! Ouch..."  
"_Yer an edjit, aren't ye_? [Kau ini beneran bodoh, ya?]" Alasdair kagum―sekaligus risih―dengan kebebalan si lelaki Perancis akan sikap 'melenceng' yang coba dilakukan. Memang menarik ketika ia lagi bosan, tapi sangat menyebalkan untuk sekarang. Als sedang banyak pikiran dan tidak perlu tindakan intimasi menjurus dari seseorang.

Atau mungkin, memuntir lengannya hingga terbalik takkan pernah bisa membuat seorang Francis Bonnefoy jera.

Cengir meringis menghias wajah tirus dengan tunas-tunas jenggot berwarna pirang. "Sangat menyenangkan menggodamu, _cher_."

"Kau tidak salah orang? Yang kuingat, rasanya kau lebih 'menyukai' Arthur daripada aku." Gerakan tanda kutip lagi.

"Psh, ngaco. Kau itu yang nomor satu." Francis mengibaskan tangan. Entah perkataannya serius atau hanya bercanda. Agar tak membuatnya merinding, ia lebih memilih yang terakhir. "Oh ya, _petit lapin_. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana dia?"  
"Mengurus mayat." Tukasnya. Roman mukanya tak berubah.  
"_Rude_." Francis terkekeh. Berjalan memutar melewati meja kerja Alasdair yang bertumpuk macam-macam jenis kertas, lelaki berambut pirang gelombang itu segera menghenyakkan diri pada salah satu bangku di depan meja. Menyilangkan kedua kaki dengan gaya yang begitu elegan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas paha, raut wajah Francis seketika berubah serius.

"_So_, urusan pekerjaan, _huh_? Apa yang harus kupersiapkan secepatnya, sampai-sampai kau meneleponku dan meminta untuk segera datang hari ini?"

"Sejenis itu." Als memeriksa kembali kertas-kertas yang berada di meja, dan langsung mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia berikan pada Francis. Menyodorkan namun matanya memandang ke arah lain, ke luar jendela di belakang punggungnya. Alasdair bergumam, "Itu untuk tiga hari lagi."

"Waduh," Francis mendesah. Matanya menelusuri aksara yang nampak pada kertas-kertas putih. "Repot, _huh_?"  
"Semacam itulah." Als mengangkat bahu.  
"Dua orang pula..."  
"Mm-hm."  
"Nampaknya kau sedang tidak _mood_." Francis tergelak, walau tidak ada hal lucu yang patut ditertawakan. "Ada sesuatu?"  
"_Naething_. [Tidak ada.]"  
"Pembohong. Minggu lalu kau juga berlaku begini dan ternyata kau hanya _bete_ karena kau tidak bisa buang air secara tera―"  
"Lanjutkan lagi dan aku bersumpah akan kujahit mulutmu dengan benang nilon. Pegang kata-kataku tadi."

Telunjuk yang diacungkan Als pada Francis sangat menuduh. Francis ingin tertawa lagi, tapi tahu jika dia melakukan itu, sama saja dengan menandatangani kontrak kematiannya sendiri. Jadi, dia berusaha menahan dengan menggigit bagian bawah bibir. "Kau sangat lucu, Kawan."

"Dan aku tak suka kata 'lucu' keluar dari mulutmu. Diam."

Kulit Alasdair pucat― terlalu pucat, namun memang pas. Hidupnya sebelum ini dihabiskan di daerah pemukiman pegunungan Skotlandia dan moratorium di mana si lelaki _Scottish_ ini tinggal didirikan di tempat yang jarang mendapat sinar matahari. Sehingga, jika ia merasa gerah atau memerah barang sedikit saja, itu sudah cukup membuat sebagian besar wajahnya berubah sewarna daun mapel saat musim gugur; itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau memerah, _cher_."  
"_Fuck ye_."

Francis menggeleng; sebuah gestur yang sering ia lakukan ketika mengulum senyum saja tak cukup. Tentu, ia begitu sayang dengan kawan baiknya ini, namun terkadang, ada saat di mana ia tak mampu menahan diri dan ingin melakukan berbagai macam hal pada Als, untuk kesenangan pribadinya yang semakin terbatas.

"Oke, _well_, cukup bercandanya. Ada yang mesti kulakukan, _yeah_? Apa perlu ke ruang bawah tanah saja dulu dan mengunjungi _petit lapin_? Kurasa ia akan mati kedinginan dan kesepian sendiri di sana." Francis menghela napas begitu dramatis, tetapi untuk bagian mengejutkannya, Francis benar-benar memaksudkan begitu.

.

.

* * *

.

"_What a burach_. [Berantakan sekali.]"

Ia bergeming. Matanya tak dapat memandang secara penuh pada satu titik, dan selalu bergantian mengambil titik fokus yang berbeda hingga segalanya nampak kabur. Seperti dapat ia rasakan di pangkal lidahnya, pahit menggumpal, rasa takut itu membumbung seperti kembang api yang pecah di langit. Seketika jantungnya berdebar sangat keras; terlalu keras, hingga ia takut jantung itu dapat meledak ke luar tulang rusuk dan berceceran di hadapannya. Mengakhiri hidupnya sekejap mata.

"...Arthur?"

Sama efektif dengan jentikan keras jemari tangan, suara Als yang berat menyadarkan. Ia mencoba untuk tenang, tenang... dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengarah pada tengah dada, mengerat mengepal di sana, seperti sebuah simbol kasat mata bahwa ia dapat tenang perlahan― _slowly, slowly_; lamban namun pasti, keadaannya dapat kembali normal.

Ia hanya kaget bahwa halusinasinya hampir membunuh_nya_, itu saja.

"_I'm okay._" Desis. Bisik. Batin halus― mereka tumpang tindih bergantian berucap. _I'm okay._

Oh, betapa mudah perkataan daripada kenyataan.

"_Petit lapin_?"

Arthur bahkan tak sempat protes ataupun kesal akan kehadiran Francis di sini, apalagi sekedar menjauh dari jangkauan tangan lelaki itu ketika terulur dan meraih pundaknya. Ia hampir yakin tubuhnya bergetar hebat sebelum tangan itu sempat menyentuh, dan mungkin takkan berhenti untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

_Imajinasi_nya kini mengambil tingkatan yang jauh, jauh berbeda. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu. Ia hanya tidak bisa.

Jasad wanita itu masih punya waktu tiga hari bersamanya.

.

.

. . .

_H-4_

. . .

* * *

.

**Side Characters:**

OC!Mom: (OC yang tak begitu penting)

Male!Wales: Dylan Wels

France: Francis Bonnefoy

.

* * *

.

_The Smiths– Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want_

.

* * *

Bahasa asingnya bisa di-cek sendiri di kamus. Kecuali untuk beberapa hal, kurasa kalian harus googling. Dan logat Scottish itu khusus. *laugh*

Sori cerita ini cukup lama baru bisa diapdet lagi. Penjelasan? Kurasa itu samasekali ngga perlu. Setiap orang punya urusan personalnya masing-masing, _non_? Gosh, I'm sleepy...

**Ps:** Thanks udah ngasi tau soal typo! Dan mage, sini, kuuyel dulu kepalamu. _Nae_, ini 'After . Life'. Menarik, kok. Coba nonton, deh. :)

Thanks for reading! Dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview! Mind to review again, just I can know what you think about this? Yang kalau ada sesuatu yang menurut kalian tak jelas? Tell me, please. :)

Really, thanks for your time to read this and review it!

.

**[ SRI – 5.3.13 **]


	3. Chapter 3: H-3

Segala bentuk disclaimer dan macam-macam kurasa bisa dilihat semua di chapter pertama. #simpleminded Sori, aku suka menulis dengan cara begini, untuk fanfic ini.

Pair emang nggak ada (almost). Hanya tertulis tokoh utamanya adalah dua orang itu. Tapi, karena fokus utama bukanlah romens, aku ngga merasa perlu untuk menerangkan hal tersebut. :)

_I don't own Google and whatever things that being typed here. Just the plot._

_Enjoy this craziness_!

* * *

.

.

Profesinya adalah sebuah profesi yang sangat tak lazim dimiliki oleh seseorang. Di saat orang lain lebih memilih untuk menjadi akuntan, karyawan perusahaan, diplomat, bahkan impian sebagai salah satu pekerja di kantor Google sekalipun, Arthur malah menjalani bidang pekerjaan yang lain dari biasanya. Pekerjaan yang sangat unik, jika kata menyeramkan bisa dikesampingkan terlebih dahulu.

Menyempurnakan bentuk rupa saja terkadang tidak cukup hanya dengan pelbagai jenis kosmetik maupun _brush_, bukan? Tentu saja begitu, karena yang dihadapinya bukanlah manusia yang masih memiliki nyawa dan permukaan kulit berwarna normal seakan darah masih mengalir di bawah lapisan epidermis mereka. Bukan pula manusia dengan bentuk yang masih _sempurna_― siapa yang akan tahu jika mereka masih memiliki bekas goresan, tebasan, lebam, patah tulang, bahkan anggota tubuh yang tercerai-berai? Belum lagi soal aroma formalin yang menyebar seakan substansi radioaktif.

Profesinya bukanlah profesi biasa.

Malam demi malam dihabiskan demi menjahit bagian-bagian tubuh yang terbuka; perut, lutut, pangkal paha– _leher_. Mengerjakan tiap jahitan dengan presisi sempurna agar luka menganga tersebut kembali tertutup rapi. Melapisi mereka dengan _wax_, juga membubuhkan bedak yang serupa warna kulit― pelengkap prosesi kerja. Yang jika kesemua bagian telah nyaman dipandang mata (terutama bagian muka), maka Arthur akan beralih pada pekerjaan terakhir: merias wajah para jenazah tak bernyawa.

Namun, jika kepala si klien memang tidak ada... apa boleh buat. Kepala boneka berbentuk manusia pun samasekali bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk diambil. Lebih baik seperti itu, daripada mendengar jeritan seseorang dan melihat para pelayat masing-masing saling berjatuhan seperti laron saat menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, ke lantai.

Profesinya bukanlah profesi yang biasa, dan bukan pula profesi yang mudah dijalani. Terkadang ia memerlukan pengalaman psikologi untuk menangani kejadian yang akan dihadapi.

_Halusinasi_nya pun, mungkin hanyalah bagian dari semua proses ini.

Arthur bukanlah pekerja profesi yang beruntung.

* * *

.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Arth,"  
"Arthur..."

Tarikan napasnya mendesis, berbunyi statis menyerupai dengung alat cukur listrik, tak bertambah menarik jika terus diikuti debum jantung yang semakin hebat menghantam rongga rusuk. Tiba-tiba saja ketakutan terkena serangan jantung menggerayangi otak, walau bodoh saja dirinya jika memakan mentah-mentah hasutan dangkal semacam itu.

"_Yeah, I'm okay_... kurasa." Mendadak kepalanya berdenyut. Agak pusing. Arthur memegangi dahi sembari memijat bagian dimana urat nadi terus naik-turun memompa darah yang tak begitu membantu kepalanya untuk terasa lebih ringan, sedikit pun. Alasdair memegang lengan kanan atasnya lalu perlahan menariknya agar dapat berdiri, dan saat ia goyah dan hampir terjatuh, Francis membantu pada bagian lengan yang lain.

"_Watch it_, _cher_."

Ia tidak menemukan sedikit bagian pun dalam hatinya untuk membalas ucapan tadi dengan hardikan, walau ini _Francis_. Ia hanya tidak punya.

Hatinya terlalu sibuk tertekan untuk alasan yang begitu jenaka hingga membentuk ironi.

Halusinasi dapat membunuh? Oh, apa ia mulai teracuni film-film horor dari Amerika? Ini bukan tentang penggergaji gila; atau malah lelaki _psycho_ dengan tangan pisaunya. Ini bukan pula mimpi― ia sepenuhnya terbangun, ia tidak sedang berada di alam tidur. Walau ya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering terkena insomnia tapi tidak, ia baik-baik saja. Ia masih mampu beraktivitas layaknya manusia dengan jam tidur cukup, karena ia adalah pengendali stres yang baik. Karena ini tubuh_nya_, dan hanya ia yang mengerti cara berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan.

Karena halusinasi adalah bagian yang diciptakan oleh tubuh, iya kan? Oleh suatu bagian dalam dirinya yang... yang... entahlah apa namanya. _Alam bawah sadar?_ Yang dipicu oleh serangkaian faktor-faktor tertentu, entah itu pengaruh dari keadaan sekitar atau malah masalah psikis dari dalam. Dan Arthur tak dapat menemukan apa kiranya_ faktor-faktor tersebut_ yang mungkin memengaruhi terciptanya hal yang ia alami sekarang, tidak peduli seberapa pun ia telah berpikir keras untuk itu.

"Arthur... Arthur? Hei,"

Ia ingin menggeleng. Menggeleng dan terus menggelengkan kepala hingga lehernya putus, jika perlu. Dan mungkin dengan begitu, vertigonya dapat hilang, dan ia tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan dunia yang membingungkan ini.

Ia lelah sekali.

"Sudahlah, Als." Ia dapat mendengar Francis mengatakan sesuatu pada Alasdair, walau ia tak dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas; tidak dengan dengung jutaan lebah dalam kepalanya. Tidak dengan milyaran lingkaran-lingkaran hitam mengisi indera penglihatan hingga pemandangan malah jadi terlalu buram untuk diperhatikan.

Tidak dengan likuid yang bersiap-siap untuk tumpah keluar. _God_, betapa dekat ia dengan lubang hitam itu, hingga ia tak mampu menguasai diri dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjadi lemah dan meminta bantuan, pada siapapun.

Karena ia benar-benar tak mampu menghadapi ini sendiri.

"_Chamomile tea_, Arthur?"

Ia tidak bisa menemukan satu keinginan pun dalam hatinya, untuk berkata tidak. _Please help._

* * *

Bau yang menguar dari cairan berwarna tembaga dalam cangkir porselen menyuplai akal sehat pada indera, membuatnya menghela napas lega dan kembali mengesap sedikit tehnya. Ada bau kayu manis samar terhirup, dan ia pun tersenyum kecil. Menyadari bahwa ini adalah satu dari resep andalannya, resep yang biasanya ia nikmati bersama sang sepupu di ruang santai, sembari memperbincangkan hal-hal remeh seperti tarif listrik dan hubungannya dengan jatah dana untuk pasokan cerutu seseorang, walau itu semua dilakukan secara sporadis dan selalu berhasil dialihkan topiknya oleh seseorang tersebut.

_Anyway._

"..._Thank you_, Francis."  
"Tidak masalah."

Ia terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin... (hanya kemungkinan. Sulit baginya untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga dapat salah― _semua orang begitu,_) ia memang keliru menilai Francis. Keliru menilai hanya dari sifat luar yang ditonjolkan oleh lelaki _Francophonie_ ini, yang menurutnya tak senonoh dan selalu memantik amarah; _karena siapa yang tidak akan kesal saat ada seseorang mencoba meraba-raba dengan niatan seksual pada salah satu bagian tubuh mereka?_ Ia beralasan. Selalu dan selalu.

Walau alasan terbesar Arthur sangat memandang rendah Francis bukanlah hal seperti itu.

Ini hanya karena ia berbicara pada yang _mati_.

..._Damn_, betapa menyedihkannya ia.

"A- aku minta maaf, Francis."

Ia tak mampu bertatapan muka. Menundukkan kepala dengan secangkir teh di kedua tangannya, menatap ke dalam isi cangkir itu. Rasa malu lalu menggerogoti hati. Melewatkan bagian dimana Als memutar telunjuk di dekat dahi dan mengeja '_psycho_' pada Francis, yang malah disambut kikik halus. Ia juga melewatkan saat dimana Francis tersenyum tulus padanya, karena otaknya berlari pada ingatan seorang wanita berambut pirang- dengan suara pelan namun lantang berkata, '_suamiku pecundang, pecundang. Tak mampu mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya sendiri._' Dan bagaimana kalimat tersebut tajam menusuk sumsum tulang― bagaimana itu membuat Arthur mendapat _pengalaman_ pertama yang mengerikan.

Bagaimana ia berteriak di malam terakhir sebelum wanita itu dipersiapkan untuk upacara dan ditempatkan dalam peti mati.

"Aku tak tahu kau sedang meminta maaf soal apa, Arthur. Tapi kurasa kau salah orang jika mengucapkannya padaku." Ia masih terbawa suasana yang ada dalam pikirannya, terpikirkan tentang _Madam Bonnefoy_; jadi otak dan telinganya terlalu lamban menangkap perkataan Francis, walau hanya beberapa sekon.

"Eh?" Kata ini keluar begitu saja; Arthur masih cukup kebingungan menyergap ucapan seseorang.  
"Kautahu," Francis terkikik lagi. Walau begitu, dia tetap berhasil membuat suara tawa kecilnya tetap terdengar _manly_. _French._ "Kekacauan di bawah? Als berkata bahwa itu tanggung jawabmu. Titik."

...Oh. Ia melupakannya.

"T-a-n-g-g-u-n-g-j-a-w-a-b-**m-u**," terlantun begitu riang, dan yang bisa Arthur pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk segera pergi dari sini. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot menolehkan kepala melihat wajah sang sepupu―yang mungkin―menatap jenaka sekaligus seram padanya.

_Well, damn_.

.

* * *

.

"_Begini, Arthur-_san_. Kita sama-sama tahu manusia yang berada di hadapan kita ini memang tak lagi bernyawa, tapi itu bukan sebuah alasan untuk tidak menghormati mereka. Karena bagaimanapun, tanpa pemikiran bahwa mereka dulunya― akan lebih bagus lagi jika Arthur-_san_ berpikir bukan hanya _dulu_, tapi _sekarang _juga, mereka tetap manusia. Tidak ada yang berbeda."_

_Senyum lembut, tangan putih bersih yang berlapis karet sintesis. Menjahit kulit bagaikan seni di tangannya; mereka meliuk bukan dalam aliran yang tak beraturan, namun sebuah pergerakan dengan momentum menakjubkan. Tak menyebabkan kulit yang dijahit berkerut maupun benang jahitan menjadi kusut._

"_Karena ada orang yang menyayangi mereka, yang merindukan mereka. Yang bagi orang-orang tersebut, orang yang telah meninggal ini mungkin saja akan tetap mati dan hanya perlu dikubur atau bahkan dikremasi. Namun, memori tetap berjalan, 'kan? Memori tetap mencitrakan sesuatu yang lampau dan tak dapat dicapai lagi. Memori yang melihat jenazah ini masih eksis._

"_Memori yang meminta―bukan, memohon―agar kondisi jenazah ini dapat terlihat seperti saat ia masih hidup. Seperti saat masih dapat melihat mereka di meja makan bersama saat pagi menjelang. Seperti saat masih bisa memeluk mereka kala malam.  
_

"_Jiwa boleh saja pergi, Arthur-_san_. Boleh saja melanglang buana ke manapun atau bahkan menuju 'surga' yang telah dijanjikan bagi mereka. Tapi..." gerakan orang itu berhenti, demi menoleh pelan padanya. "Tapi, itu bukan berarti mereka _mati_."_

_Arthur tak mampu menghentikan apa yang tertahan di mulutnya. "Kiku, jika begitu, maka hal tersebut sama dengan halusinasi. Hasil proyeksi alam bawah sadar. Itu samasekali tak nyata."_

_Salahkah jika ia berpikir kalau senyuman Kiku kini terlihat sedikit... 'salah' di matanya?_

"_Ini memang tak nyata, Arthur-_san_. Takkan bisa menjadi nyata. Benar.  
_"_Namun, apa salah jika hal tersebut tergambar berbeda dalam pandangan beberapa orang? Apakah menjadi sesuatu yang ilegal jika orang-orang 'istimewa' tersebut melihat apa yang menjadi harapan para kerabat jenazah, sekalipun mereka tak mengharapkannya? Mendapatkan keistimewaan _terakhir_ dari yang tiada, sementara orang-orang yang sangat mengharapkan tak bisa merasakan hal yang sama._

"_Itu adalah beban terakhir yang akan kita pangku, Arthur-_san_. Dan mungkin, jika kau salah pijak, beban ini akan memangsamu hingga kau tak mampu lagi melangkah menuju proses selanjutnya."_

* * *

"_You've got to be kidding me_..."  
Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruang bawah tanah, ingatannya bagai ditarik ke masa lampau. Lagi. Teringat seorang lelaki muda―atau terlihat muda. Orang itu lima tahun lebih tua darinya, bagaimanapun―bermata cokelat buram, hampir sama seperti warna mata klien wanita yang kini menjadi mimpi buruknya. Isi otaknya serasa diaduk dengan pengayak, berputar tanpa objek orbit, hingga langkahnya sempoyongan dan tak menentu.

Hal apa yang membuat kalimat serapah meluncur dari bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang rasanya tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Seorang wanita yang _bangkit_; yang di beberapa bagian kulitnya ada jahitan dan lebam yang tersamar, yang menyisakan benang putih tebal menyatukan dua sisi leher yang sebelumnya terbuka. Seorang wanita keras kepala bernama Kartika.

"Arthur...!"

Dan tiba-tiba ia ingin menarik diri. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Bau kayu manis yang masih terbayang mendadak memualkan, hingga wajahnya pucat, dan sebelah tangan melayang memegangi lambung.

Antara bau formalin yang kental dan nyata serta bau _chamomile tea_ yang hanya tersisa dalam benaknya, Arthur terlempar dalam distorsi indera yang _overload_. Kelebihan daya. Kepalanya berat dan berat dan **berat** dan―

"Arthur?"  
_Tolong berhentilah.  
_

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi?"

Kalimatnya menyemburkan kebencian; karena hanya itulah yang tersisa dalam dirinya kini dan hal tersebut tidak mau beranjak. Tentu ini hanya halusinasi... tidak ada yang nyata, yang benar. Hanya jasad yang mengisi ruang dingin di bawah tanah ini, tidak ada lagi jiwa dalam raga-raga itu. Mereka matimati**mati**. Mereka hilanghilang**hilang**.

Hanya―

"...Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang, Arthur."  
Sepasang kaki mungil yang kuning pucat, tak terliputi selimut putih dan menyamping. Surai-surai kecokelatan menutup bahu dan sebagian lengan, warnanya bagai cokelat hitam yang lumer. Mata yang menatapnya begitu tenang, begitu tegas; hingga Arthur merasa ia dapat menembus ke dalam mata tersebut, mencari apakah ada sisi angkuh seperti sebelumnya di sana, walau ia tak menemukan apapun. Ia tak menemukan sisi wanita yang ingin menembus batok kepalanya dengan pisau bedah.

Namun Kartika seperti tidak peduli dengan kebingungan yang ia punya, dan malah mulai bercerita.

"_This will be a very funny story, I think_." Kartika terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Sudah lama aku tidak pernah bermimpi―maksud mimpi disini adalah soal bunga tidur, ngomong-ngomong―karena aku terlalu lelah untuk ini dan biasanya aku akan langsung tertidur pulas setelah pulang kerja, sehingga aku jarang mendapat mimpi.  
"Namun, barusan aku mendapatkannya lagi. Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah isi mimpi itu. Karena... yah, topik yang sensitif, sebenarnya, namun karena aku perlu mengatakannya pada seseorang dan hanya_ kau_ yang tersedia, jadi ya sudahlah."

Wanita itu menghela napas, dan Arthur sedikit takut untuk menyela. Ia baru saja mengalami peristiwa buruk yang berhubungan dengan wanita ini, bagaimanapun. Itu masih menyisakan ngeri.

"Aku bermimpi soal Ibuku.  
"Dan sedikit pergulatan batin dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi, hal lucunya adalah..." Ada yang berkilat dalam sepasang garnet itu; rasa benci atau menyesal, Arthur tidak tahu.

"Ibuku telah meninggal seminggu yang lalu."

* * *

.

Terdengar bunyi-bunyi serpihan kaca yang dikumpulkan satu per satu. Melenting di atas nampan perak dan bergetar, sebelum akhirnya terdiam atau bergeser. Ada suara halus khas suara wanita menemani bunyi lenting itu, yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Perhatian Arthur beralih― terkadang ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan bunyi serpih kaca yang ia ambil namun terkadang suara wanita itu masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam telinganya, menyikut kesadarannya untuk memberi sikap, entah sebuah rasa prihatin atau gerakan bahu yang kaku. Sesuatu. Apapun.

"Karena aku ingin sekali berkata maaf. Ingin sekali." Suara Kartika melayang-layang seperti bulu sebelum jatuh dan pecah memencar di permukaan lantai. "Namun, _ia_ sudah mati. Mati akibat penyakit tuanya yang tidak bisa dihindari."

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggeritkan geraham dan meraung. Rahangnya mengeras seperti granit, gigi-geriginya bagaikan pasak peluru dalam mekanisme lubang kunci yang telah lengkap dan saling mengait.

"Dan ia muncul dalam mimpiku. Telat seminggu, sebenarnya. Namun siapa yang peduli? Orang yang telah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi 'kan? Hm? Dia ada di Indonesia sana dan aku masih di Eropa, tiada mungkin aku bisa ke sana dan menemuinya seperti saat kami terakhir bertemu. _Because she's fucking dead._"

_And so _are_ you― Dan begitu _pun_ kamu._

"Kalau begitu," Arthur melepas kunci yang mengait kedua bibirnya, berucap dengan suara bergetar. Memaksakan diri untuk ikut bermain walau ia cukup muak hanya dengan memikirkannya. "Kalau begitu, jika Anda diberi kesempatan; _Ibu Anda_ diberi kesempatan, akankah―"

Kartika tertawa. Mereka adalah balon-balon gelak penuh kekosongan juga rasa geli. "Tidak akan."

Jawaban yang berlawanan sekali.

"Kenapa–"

"Karena dia menginginkan aku untuk _mati_, Arthur. Apa yang bisa kauharapkan dari pertemuan kami nantinya, jika itu memang bisa terjadi? _Another fights_? Aku tidak bisa menanggung lebih banyak, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Kedua tangan wanita itu menutupi matanya, cukup lama, sebelum salah satu tangan terangkat sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah. "Dan itu adalah cerita lucu kedua," ujarnya.

_Namun, orangtua mana yang menginginkan anaknya sendiri mati?_ Tapi Arthur menyimpan ini, tidak mencoba untuk mengatakannya. Karena ada sesuatu dari gestur Kartika yang seperti memberi suatu petunjuk untuk tidak 'melewati batasan'. Rahangnya kembali mengeras dan ia menggeleng, melawan setiap pernyataan kontradiktif―_aksi_ kontradiktif―yang wanita ini punya. Hingga kalimat yang tersisa dalam kepalanya hanyalah:

"Kenapa Anda _sangat_ keras kepala?"

Kartika membalas, ucapannya disertai dengus. "Gampang. Karena aku tidak mau menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya."

Dan anehnya, dia tahu Arthur menujukan kalimat tersebut untuk dua topik berbeda.

* * *

.

Bagaimana menyakinkan seseorang bahwa kerabat mereka telah tiada? Menghapus halusinasi yang mereka ciptakan dalam kepala mereka, soal kemungkinan menyapa sang kerabat nanti saat berada di ruang keluarga, saling melempar canda seperti yang biasanya dilakukan― atau hanya sebuah imajinasi kecil bertemu dan bertatapan mata dengan yang mati, setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merebut nyawa itu pergi?

Jawabannya simpel.

Cukup perlihatkan jasad yang meninggal. Dan biarkan mereka menangis hingga suara tangis itu pecah-pecah dan bertambah serak sebelum akhirnya sunyi.

Namun, bagaimana jika yang diyakinkan itu adalah yang _telah_ mati itu sendiri?

Oleh karena ini, Arthur yakin ia memang sedang berhalusinasi. Sebab― _mana mungkin, bukan?_ Kematian adalah hal yang _haq_; hakiki. Sebuah fakta yang tak mampu diganggu gugat. Sebab begitu jantung berhenti berdetak dan otak tak lagi mampu mengirimkan sinyal pada tiap cabang syaraf, maka kesimpulan yang diambil dan diberikan adalah _pasti_. Mereka tak lagi dapat bergerak maupun berbicara, _because they're fucking dead._

_Dapatkah kaurasakan detak jantungmu? Dapatkah kaulihat dirimu, setidaknya kedua tangan dan kakimu? Jahitan yang kukerjakan di sana, tulang patah yang kautemui pada jemarimu. Rasakan leher dan dahimu, dapatkah kaupahami bahwa kau ini hanya sebuah disorientasi visual dari seorang pegawai moratorium yang mengalami paranoia tak terdeteksi, bahkan oleh pengidapnya sendiri?_

_Karena aku mungkin memang gila dan paranoid._

"Mana mungkin, bukan?"  
Ia begitu ingin melihat wajah wanita itu runtuh. Berubah menjadi asap dan hanya menyisakan sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup serta satu jasad utuh. Karena, hei, ia capek berpura-pura dengan dirinya sendiri jika benar ini hanyalah sebuah hasil proyeksi. Karena Arthur tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama berulang kali.

Ayolah, berhenti menangis. Rasa iba takkan ada lagi untukmu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kaukerjakan?"

Langkah kecil yang mendekat ke arahnya ketika ia sedang membasuh tangan dan memasang sepasang sarung tangan karet terdengar seperti sapuan gaun _velvet _pada lantai marmer. Ia berbalik, menatap wanita yang lebih kurang sekitar 54 inci menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu; membuatnya mendengus pelan. Berjalan menuju bagian di mana jasad Ms. Zwingli terbaring dan mengangkat sehelai kain panjang yang menutup bagian atas jasad tersebut. Mengecek keadaan wanita muda yang mengalami nasib naas ini.

"Melakukan tugasku." Jawabnya enteng. _Dan tak mengacuhkan dirimu._

Kartika menggumam, dan tangannya menyusuri permukaan kulit Ms. Zwingli dengan sepotong handuk basah. Dari dahi hingga bawah mulut, lalu belakang telinga hingga tulang belikat. Membersihkan sekenanya.

"Mesum."

Bibirnya tergeragap ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Wajahnya memerah dan ingin sekali mengonfrontasi wanita di sebelahnya ini dengan kalimat balasan― walau apa yang ia temui bukan lagi seorang wanita, hanya sepotong gambar lukisan yang tersaput.

Pemandangan di sekitarnya luruh, luruh... Laksana cat minyak yang terpapar panas dan meleleh; menjadi kabur. Mereka menghilang, para kabut keruh yang perlahan lenyap dari pandangan. Kartika tak lagi berada di sampingnya dan menjenguk pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ia hanya sendirian, seperti sebelumnya dan _seharusnya_ ada dalam penglihatannya. Tak ada yang lain.

Hingga sepasang mata berwarna hijau tumpul membuka.

* * *

. . .

H-3

. . .

* * *

"―Kau menangis?"

Ia tidak pernah berubah. Ia tak paham mengapa.

* * *

[ _I lost myself._ ]

.

_Theme song:_

_Radiohead__– __Karma Police_

* * *

.

**Side characters:**

Liechtenstein: Lili Zwingli

Switzerland: Vash Zwingli

.

* * *

_God, how I hate write things lately... This suck. Suck suck _**suck.**

Referensi kepala jenazah yang ngga ada itu merujuk pada pengalaman seorang perias jenazah di Jakarta; seorang wanita, jika aku ngga salah. Ada hubungannya dengan pengeboman hotel oleh teroris. ..._That's so unnerving, I tell you_.

Jika kalian mencari cerita-cerita tentang perias jenazah ini, mungkin nanti kalian akan ketemu satu film Jepang yang bercerita tentang profesi serupa. Dan, ya, itulah alasanku terus menyebut-nyebut nama Kiku pada chapter awal dan kini (Aku belum pernah nonton filmnya, ngomong-ngomong...), di samping fakta bahwa aku ngga berniat menampilkan Kiku samasekali, selain sekedar kilas balik.

Mage: WELL, I'M MORE INTO A THOUGHT TO STOLE YOUR TALENTS AWAY DARLIN', SO STOP BEING HUMBLE AND LET. **MEH**. STOLE. YOUR. TALENT. HOLY. _SHIT_. I. FUCKING. WANT. **IT**. BECAUSE I REAL SUCK U KNO

Thanks for reading! Cerita ini bakal lebih membingungkan but― Review?

**[ SRI - ****9.4.****13**** ]**


End file.
